


What We Try to Hide

by Switch_Star



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Manipulation, Suicide Attempt, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch_Star/pseuds/Switch_Star
Summary: It was a normal day, not a god day but a normal one. Ryuseitai was given good news to look forward to. Their future seemed bright with visions of opportunity and chances for success. Until the work of two unknown students turned their worlds upside down as they are forced to fight the things they've tried to hide about themselves. Filled with fear, regret and self realization the members of Ryuseitai will fight for their lives as they fight to find themselves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heys this is my attempt at a long fic and fingers cross that I'll be able to finish it! Also this has not been beta read so there might be a few grammatical mistakes. Please enjoy and tell me if you want more. I work best when people are enjoying the story~
> 
> *More characters will be added later*

The sun was setting and the halls of Yumenosaki were going dark. As the last few students who were on cleaning duty had gone home some still lurked the empty halls. With haste two students crept from the darkness of an empty club room into the orange light. They didn’t have a lot of time to prepare before the teachers did one more walk of the halls. Quickly, they two slipped into an empty practice room where colorful costumes hung on racks and where a forgotten water bottle sat lone off in the corner. This room was not known to be used in the morning so the two decided to take advantage of its occupancy. 

One of the two took out a box of black chalk while the other began to empty a sack of candles and salts. This was something the two of them should absolutely not be doing but one had insisted that it should be done that night. As one boy drew out connecting and intersecting lines the other began to place candles along them. 

As soon as the lines were all connected the two began pouring the salt along the inner lines of the circle, neither of them faltering. Finally when all the candles were lit and all the salt had been pour one of the two took out an old book. The pages were yellowed and the binding looked like it would fall apart at any moment. On the page he had opened to circled in red ink was a short paragraph. 

“Wait you’re starting now?” one of the two asked.

The other looked at him puzzled. 

“Yes? The preparations have been set.” 

“Listen if you want to conjure some demon spawn from the great abyss that’s fine and shit. Just wait for me to leave before you start reading from your death book.”

“Oh? Afraid are we? That’s very unlike you.”

“I’m not afraid I’m just not stupid.”  
“You helped me set up so that means you have to stay!”

“Make me.”

One of the two boys began to make his way towards the door. In a panic the other began to think of things that would make him stay. At least two people needed to witness the ritual for it to work and if he left then all the planning they had made would be for nothing. Quickly the boy with the book opened his mouth.

“Fine then, I’ll just tell sensei that I saw you sneak in here.”

The other let out a chuckle. “Like he’d actually believe you.”  
“He will when I also tell him you were the one that pulled the fire alarm last week to get out of class.”

The boy’s snide look fell at those words. That last thing his needed was his teacher on his ass about two things. One thing he absolutely did and the other he was merely an accomplice for. Not to mention his parents would freak and probably ground him until he graduated.

“You’re a little bitch you know that.”

“I know,” he said smugly. 

Quietly he began to recite what sided like a spell from the book. The lines that were drawn on the floor began to glow a dark purple and the salt was being sucked into the lines. A small breeze was emanating from the circle causing the flames from the candles to shake. The second person took a step back as he watched as his companion continued to read out the spell making the breeze stronger and the circle grow brighter.

Once he was done the lines’ light began to fade and the air in the room fell still. I was dead quiet as the one with the book slide it back in to the bag. As he got up he surveyed the room making sure not to disturb the circle. Then finally he spoke.

“We need to hide this so no one will see,” he said to his partner.

“Why? It’s not like they’ll care?” the other replied.

“Well I do not want the teachers to find out about this. Beside we need to come back in when the sun is up to complete the ritual.”

“You actually believe this will work?”

“You saw the same light as I did! There is no doubt it will work!”

“Whatever you say.”

Annoyed one of the two began placing items over the exposed circle while also trying to make sure nothing looked out of place. He gestured for his partner to assist him. Reluctantly, the other began to place items over the exposed parts of the circle. They were almost done when one of them accidentally slides his foot over one of the lines. The other gasped but was surprised to see that the circle wasn’t damaged.

“What kind of chalk did you use?” 

“It was just regular black chalk.”

“Well great job, now you’ve stained the floor.”

“Do not blame me for-”

The two had been so engulfed in their arguing that they didn’t hear the sound of footsteps outside the room. They did not hear the sound of keys jingling and the sliding noise of the door as they continued with their harsh whispers. Suddenly, the room filled with light as the unknown person flipped the light switch.

“Did you turn on the lights?” one boys asked.

“Of course not.”

“Then we have a problem.”

As the other was about to scold him for his stupid question he fell the other tug on his collar and drag him behind on of the stereo boxes. The last thing they needed was to be found out but if they tried to leave the room they would be seen and reported to their teacher.

“Alright genius think of a plan,” one boy said, panicked.

“Okay,” the other said nonchalantly.

One of the two dashed forward as the door was opened flying past the man as he went. The second waited for a moment then followed, nearly knocking the man over as he ran off into the darkness. He must have been a teacher from a different course as he didn’t seem to recognize the two. Safe knowing that they wouldn’t get caught the two went their separate ways once leaving the building. As they plan to return to the room in the morning to finish the ritual.  
  



	2. Rising Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years of Ryuseitai are in a bit of a bind and the first are left to lead practice on their owns. Mean while a storm is beginning to brew within the school and trouble is coming fast for the hero unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 1 is here and the story begins!  
> First of all I'd like to thank everyone who read the prologue and for taking the time to read ch.1.  
> Secondly, I want to bring to attention my update times, expect me to update every week or two. It's finales time for me in about a month so my schedule is going to be really busy. I just wanted to let you guys know, so please stick around.  
> Also comment! I love hearing what you guys think! (but be nice please). So enjoy the fic!

The end of September wasn’t supposed to be warm, yet it was nearly eighty degrees and the school required the students to be wearing their blazers. Yes they were allowed to take them off in class if they asked but it was the principle that it was much too hot to be wearing them. This was the thought that was floating in Midori’s mind as he ran to school. He was running because he was late and he was late because his parents wanted to count stock before he left for school. The work was slow due to his complaining which turned out to be his own undoing. Taking quick and heavy breaths he ran through the gates of the school as he made his way to the idol course building. School didn’t start until later, so in actuality he was on time, but not for the mandatory unit meeting his upperclassman had scheduled. 

“I bet everyone’s already there.” Midori huffed. 

He hated when Chiaki would call early morning meetings. They always talked about the same things and that would always be brought back up at afternoon practice. After passing through security Midori ran through the school to Ryuseitai’s practice room. Bursting through the door he stumbled into the meeting panting and sweating from the heat. As he had thought, everyone had already arrived and what was even more embarrassing was that Chiaki seemed to be in the middle of speaking when he ran in. Though Chiaki didn’t seem angry with Midori being late, in fact he looked beyond happy.

“Takamine you’re here!” he yelled. “Welcome, come in!”

With those words Midori swore he felt a breeze go through the room as is blew through his hair. However no one seemed to notice it so he brushed it off. Embarrassed by Chiaki’s outburst and by his own lateness he shuffled over towards Tetora and Shinobu with his eyes glued to the floor. The two looked happy to see him and exchanged good mornings with him. Midori set his things down as Chiaki began with what he was saying before he ran in. 

“To catch Takamine up and for good measure I will repeat what I said earlier!” Chiaki said his voice not faltering. “I have been informed by Kunugi sensei that representatives from production companies will be coming to potentially scout us!”

Tetora and Shinobu jumped with excitement at the news both clearly eager to see if they will be scouted. Kanata’s stoic look fades into a small smile amused at his underclassmen’s enthusiasm. Chiaki himself, though always fired up, seemed more so than usual as be began to go into more detail about the visits. Unfortunately for Midori he was not so excited. Unlike everyone in the room he never wanted to become an idol and even if he does enjoy it a bit he couldn’t bring himself to be happy about the news. He wished the best for his unit mates for he knew that is why they enrolled into the idol course. For himself he knew he didn’t deserve the chance since he never wanted it. Grief seemed to painted on his face as he felt a tug on his sleeve. Shinobu looked up at him clearly aware of his sadness. 

“Midori-kun are you alright?” he asked. 

Midori really hated it when people would try to pry into his emotions. If he wanted to let Shinobu know how he felt then he would tell him, he didn’t have to constantly ask him all the time. However, he didn’t want to seem rude but he certainly didn’t want to lie because he was really bad at it. 

“It’s just depressing since I never wanted to become an idol and know there coming to scout us. What if I get picked and I’m stuck being an idol forever? It’s a pain to think about.”

“Don’t say that Midori-kun! I really enjoy being in Ryuseitai with you and love being your friend! Plus you’re really talented and deserve to be scouted as much as we do!”

Did he really have to say it so loud now everyone was staring at him. Tetora agreed with Shinobu spouting the same thing he said but a bit more harsh then Midori would have liked to hear it. Kanata gave him some confusing yet useful life advice. At least Midori thought it was advice since it was what Kanata usually gave to him even if he never understood what he was talking about. Midori was starting to feel a little better until Chiaki raced to his side pulling him into one of his famous bear hugs yelling about how he should always be proud and confident in himself and to never doubt himself. As much as Midori loved being crushed to death he really didn’t want to die to hands of the upperclassman and especially not that morning since he had a test he needed to take.

Wriggling from Chiaki’s grasp his placed himself back between Shinobu and Tetora as Chiaki continued on with his fiery words of positivity. In the middle of another one of his hero inspired speeches the door to the practice room began to slowly slide open. Noticing it Chiaki ran over to the door to see who was there. He was met by a small yelp as the person trying to open the door ran. Feeling a pang of guilt that he might have frightened the person has stepped out of the room to apologize but they had already run from his sight.

“Who was it Chiaki?” Kanata asked.

“I’m not sure they ran before I could see them.”

“Your attitude always scares people away senpai.” Midori said.

“Huh? I wasn’t trying to frighten them.”

“Don’t worry Taichou-dono we know you didn’t mean too.” Shinobu said.

After reassuring their unit mate Chiaki returned to the group on to hear someone knocking on the door. He knew better than to rush towards it again and decided to take a less direct approach.

“Come in!” Chiaki yelled. 

Promptly the door slide open revealing Akiomi who looked a little more irritated than usual. Everyone seemed to notice at the atmosphere in the room became tense as they wanted to what they possibly had done wrong. As he walked in everyone felt a chill go up their spines as he went straight to Chiaki. However, Chiaki himself seemed completely oblivious to the tenseness in the air and continued on with his cheery self.

“Good morning Kunugi sensei! How can Ryuseitai help you!”

“Please use your inside voice when speaking Morisawa-kun you are much too loud.”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Chiaki said his voice quiet.

“Good, now I assume that you have already informed your members of our guests that will be coming.”

“Yes! We’re all very excited!”

“Your volume Morisawa-kun.”

Chiaki shivered, Akiomi didn’t seem like he was in the mood to deal with his energetic optimism that morning. It was then that Chiaki finally caught on to the tension in the room. He could also see Akiomi giving him the evil eye yet he didn’t understand why. He knew he could be loud but he thought but he thought his teacher would have grown accustomed to him by then.

“Is there anything thing else you need Kunugi sensei?” Chiaki asked nervously.

“Actually there is,” he replied. “Morisawa-kun are you aware that you have four missing assignments?”

Chiaki’s stomach dropped. He had been spending so much time focusing on the basketball club and his own unit lately that he had been neglecting his studies. He thought that maybe Akiomi would turn the other cheek with him since he did the same with the oddballs. However, that wasn’t the case for him.

“Oh yes I’m aware I've been really busy with the basketball club and Ryuseitai. I’m sorry sensei I’ll try to make time to complete them.”  
“Yes you will, today in fact. Meet me in the reflection room this afternoon I want those assignments done before you go home.”

Midori had to stifle a laugh seeing the disappointment wash over his unit leader’s face. When Akiomi asked to meet you in the reflection room it was code for you were just assigned detention. It wasn’t often that Chiaki got in trouble but it was never intentional. Most of the time it was because he was neglecting his studies and prioritizing his extracurriculars. 

“But Ryuseitai has practice this afternoon-”

Before Chaiki could say another word Akiomi shot him a death glare and an ominous aura formed around him.  
“And if you finish your assignments quickly then you may go to your unit’s practice,” he hissed

No one said anything they were all too afraid to go against their teacher in fear they would also get detention. Chiaki swallowed hard as his Akiomi walked over to Kanata, his face unwavering. Kanata still held the same listless expression on his face gently swaying side to side as Akiomi approached him.

“Shinkai-kun,” his voice still dark.

“Hm?”

“You will also report to the reflection room this afternoon.”

Kanata seemed genuinely shocked at Akiomi’s order. Normally he wouldn’t get in trouble for most things and if he did it was never worth detention. Puffing out his cheeks and giving his teacher a pouty look he spoke.

“Eh? I haven’t done anything though. I’ve even been present in all my classes this week.”

“You are not receiving reflection because of your constant absences. You are receiving reflection because you didn’t want to remove yourself from the school’s fountain so that the plumbers could replace the piping. So it was the decision of the principal to have you reflect on your actions.”

Kanata remembered that day well. It was like it happened yesterday, which it did, that he was lounging in the school’s fountain minding his business when this group of men approached him. They kindly asked him to please exit the fountain so that they could work on something. Kanata was having a particularly good morning so he didn’t feel like leaving the cool comfort of the water and refused them. Knowing that they couldn’t force him out the group reported this to not his teacher but the principal of the school, who was already aware about the strange behavior from the students in the idol course. The principal didn’t want to play Kanata’s games and had security escort him out of the fountain and back to his classroom. Since that day, Kanata began to frequent his classroom more often. As the fountain was being repaired there wasn’t anywhere he could go without security seeing him.

The principal had decided to take note of the students strange behaviors and be less lenient with the rules with them. It was frustrating as Kanata could not longer walk out to the ocean until after school or sit in the fountain during class. He was confined to land and was no longer allowed to wade in the water. If he became desperate he could always attempt to climb into one of the tanks in the marine bio club room. Though he didn’t want to endanger any of the sea life that lived in them. 

“I hope to see both of you present this afternoon, is that understood?” Akiomi asked.

The two collectively nodded and with that Akiomi took his leave. The room was left in silence as the three first years looked at their upperclassmen with sad faces. Looks like practice would be cancelled that afternoon. With both their seniors absent not much progress would be made since the three didn’t know the routine that well. Tetora was the first to break the silence.

“Taichou if you’re worried about practice don’t be. I can take over while you and Shinkai-senpai aren’t there.”

Then in a flash Chiaki’s frown turned to a bright smile as he scooped Tetora up into a bear hug. Tetora yelped in surprise as he felt the crushing force from his senior. 

“HAHAHA! Nagumo it would be wonderful if you’d lead practice while Kanata and I attend our…” he went silent for a moment. “Reflections.”

“It’s basically detention,” Midori said.

“Reflection, detention who cares just put me down!” Tetora exclaimed. 

“Right!” Chiaki said. 

Gently placing Tetora back on the ground Chiaki raced over to his bag and threw Tetora a small key with a rubber superhero charm attached to it. It looked like the red hero from a show that Chiaki kept trying to get him to watch but it seemed a bit too childish for his tastes. 

“That’s the key to the practice room! Please lock the door once you leave. I’m heading off to class now!”

Then Chiaki grabbed his bag and swiftly made his way out of the room. The others watching in amazement as their leader left with such speed. It was hard to come to terms with someone who seemed like he would never run out of fuel no many what he did. With the key in hand Tetora shoved it into his pocket and retrieved his own bag. 

“I’m going to head to class see you there Midori-kun,” Tetora said as he left the room.

Soon Kanata followed suite then Shinobu and Midori decided to leave as well. After all Midori still had a test he needed to prepare for. He may have studied for it but he never felt ready and he always did bad on them no matter how hard he tried. However, he still had to go, he didn’t have a good excuse not to. Unless he wanted to ask his teacher for an extension which would never happen. Midori sighed. It was going to be a rough day and he knew it. There was always a gut feeling he got when he knew that the day was going to be real rough but he just had to power through like he always did.

“Come on Midori-kun we’ll be late if you just keep standing there.” Shinobu said.

Looking up at the clock Midori noticed that class was about to start any minute and he needed to be there early to get really. As he let out a groan he grabbed his bag and stumbled out of the practice room in a rush. On top of that he just noticed that Tetora left before them meaning that neither he nor Shinobu could lock the practice room. The best they could do was close the door and hope that no one would enter. It was such a pain when Tetora would forget things so easily but Midori could think about his unit mate later at the moment he needed to get to class.

“Wha? Midori-kun please wait for me!” Shinobu cried running after him.

As he reached the door he stopped and looked back into the empty practice room. No one was there but he swore he could feel someone’s eyes on him. As a ninja he needed to be aware when someone was watching him and at that moment he could feel multiple pairs of eyes on him, yet he could see nothing. Waiting for a moment to see if the feeling would change he could feel a creeping fear crawl up his spine. He suddenly felt very afraid but he didn't know why. It was then that he felt he should leave, quickly. Turning off the lights and shutting the door he quickly made his way down the hall too scared to look behind him as he still felt the piercing stare of the unseen eyes.

 

-

 

As the practice room was engulfed in the darkness, everything was quiet. Then a figure melted from the darkness appearing to rise from the floor. Soon followed four more figures as they all rose from beneath the tiles. They all looked around at the room, their faces all showing different expressions. One boy showed no emotion as he glanced around him, his amber eyes seemed dead and hollow as if there was no life within them. Another with blue hair had a sneer painted across his face as he made himself comfy on top of a stereo case. There was one with a toothy grin as he stared in wonder at the room pacing around and poking at the equipment and costumes. A tall one that stood high above the others seemed calm and relaxed as he stretched out his arms not worried about his new surroundings. Finally the smallest of them just gave a look of unamusement as he watched the others. 

“That one was perceptive.” the amber eyed one said.

His voice was low and monotone. It was the type of voice that could lull you to sleep yet there was an eerie way to how he carried it. The small one clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Surprising to be honest, he didn’t seem like much if you ask me.”

“How ironic for you to say that,” the tall one said.

The one with toothy grin had continued to weave his way between and around items within the room easily navigating in the dark. He seemed deeply interested in every item he came across. Whether it be an empty water bottle to a disc player he gave everything the same amount of interest.

“Impressive since we had only crossed over half way.”

Suddenly, the lights shot on causing them all to yelp in surprise, except for the amber eyed one. The small one angrily looked towards the door as he could see the blue hair boy snickering as his hand was on the light switch. He didn’t seem guilty for frightening his companions if anything he looked quite satisfied with himself.

“This place looks like a shit shack,” he said.

“We could see just fine without that on!” the small one hissed.

Ignoring him the blue haired boy walked over to a rack filled with costumes. Adorned with reds, blues, greens, blacks and yellows he shifted through all of them looking at them as if they were trash. 

“Ugh, these colors are so bright,” he growled. “They make me want to vomit.”

“Funny you say that,” the tall one snickered. “Look at your hair.”

Irritated by his unwanted common the blue hair boy pulled a strand of his own hair for him to see. The look of confusion was enough to send everyone in the room into a sea of choked back laughs and giggles, expect for the ambered eyed boy. In a rage the blue hair boy turned towards the group hands balled into fists and and look of pure fury plastered on his face. 

“You fuckers think this is funny!” the blue hair boy yelled.

His outburst only caused them to laugh more his face flushed red and anger burned in his light green eyes. They all were unsure of what caused them to suddenly become so colorful, but the small one had an inkling that the world they were in had something to do with their change in appearance.  

“Hm? Humans seem to like colors,” the toothy boy said.

“Humans seem to like a lot of things,” the tall boy said. “I wonder if they like each other? From what I saw they get along pretty well with one another.”

“Humans…”

All of them turned towards the amber eyed boy. His face still held the same emotionless look. As he glanced up at poster that was stuck to the wall. It showed the current members of Ryuseitai as they were dressed in their unit costumes posing on a stage. To him it felt somewhat natural to stare at such a thing like he had done it a million times before, yet he never had. For all of them it was the same. Just being in the room felt natural yet they had never set foot in that room before. It was as if they belonged there or they felt like they did. It was Ryuseitai’s practice room and the people occupying it were none other then the members of Ryuseitai. At least they looked like they were.

  
  
  



End file.
